


Differenze sottili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il mago che danza sulla luna [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Saix rimprovera Axel.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Il mago che danza sulla luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830349





	Differenze sottili

Differenze sottili

Saix accavallò le gambe e si sedette sul bordo di metallo di un muretto. Udì dei passi e abbassò il libro, guardando Axel raggiungerlo.

“Hai memorizzato che oggi dovevo venire a farti rapporto?” domandò l’altro Nessuno. Si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli rossi e gli sorrise.

Saix fece una smorfia.

“Non perdo mai i ricordi. So quanto sono importanti per mandare avanti il nostro piano e ottenere un cuore” disse secco. “Piuttosto tu quando ti ricorderai la differenza tra amicizia e amore? Tra te e Roxas non potrebbe funzionare. C’è troppa differenza d’età”.

Axel si grattò la testa e ridacchiò.

“Non farmi la morale” si lamentò.

[108].


End file.
